スウィート子供  Sweet Children
by 0simplyemma0
Summary: Tanyamia Mai is terrified:  She's hiding a very big secret, from the people close to her and worst of all, she's about to be ripped apart with a case, that's close to her heart. As an evil ghosts threatens her…will her boss save her? Chapter 4 is up!
1. 秘密 Secrets

**秘密 Secrets**

This was it; I'm finally here in Shibuya again. The baby girl with tasselled brown hair lay in my arms, as I pulled her tighter to her chest. The second daughter was next to her side. I yawned and managed to toggle the luggage and the child in my arms and managed to open the door. Reagan rushed through the door to declare her room, while Reira lay sleepily in her mother's arms. I raced to the back room and laid Reira in the travel bed in the very back room of the small flat and covered her with the baby pink blanket and reached down to kiss her head and Reagan looked up and her Mama as she gingerly picked her up and give her a kiss on the check and she giggled as I placed her in the other bed.

"Goodnight Reagan, Reira." I said as I closed the door behind them and set to the horrid task of unpacking everything. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

Reira woke first and I quickly made sure she had no fever and sat her on my lap and played with her. Most of the packing was done and when Reagan finally woke and sits silently and played with her spelling blocks on the floor, while her sister played with their Mama. The door bell rang and Reagan scrambled to answer and let in the Ayako. She finally sighed and collapsed on Mai's new brown coach. Reagan cuddled up next to Ayako's soaked form.

"How's Reira?" Ayako questioned quietly looking over at the two. I felt her forehead again and nodded.

"She's good." I replied as Ayako looked around the newly decorated apartment. The walls still needed painted and there were so more furniture to arrive for the kitchen but apart from a few more boxes, that was everything.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow? I'm sure everything will be fine and Naru was very opened to the idea of joining the case." Ayako allowed Reagan to climb onto her lap.

"I'm worried about leaving Reira for such a long time. But I know Reagan will be fine, she's so like here Papa." Reira squirmed to get down as I placed her gently on the floor.

"Will you ever tell them Mai? It would help if he knew about them. Reira would also benefit from it if she got sick." I shook my head violently.

"He told me to get an abortion, when he found out. And as far as he knows, they don't exist. He would never accept them. I would rather protect my girls from that."

"I suppose your right. But you have to bring them to the wedding Mai! I need my bridesmaids and flower girls." Ayako smirked at Reagan as she smiled brightly at her.

"I will, I promised I would and besides, Reagan is desperate to wear a pretty dress." She nodded in agreement and moved to sit on the floor next to her sister.

"So what's the case on anyway?" Mai suggested changing subjects as the girls played on the floor.

"Some sort of shrine that is attracted to pure virgins. A lot of crap if you ask me, but Mai at least you'll not be in danger this time." Ayako winked and I blushed as the children looked up amused.

"Virgin?" Reagan tilted her head. I patted her head.

"I'll tell you when you're older baby." I promised as Ayako snickered.

"But anyway, the owner's two daughters, Yui who is nine and Ui is only two years older have both been raped and attacked along with four others. The police fought it was a serial rapist, but nothing was found." She continued and flashed a smile at my girls.

"Well girls, you get to stay with Madoka-chan after all. Won't that be fun?" I got no replay from either of them.

"Mori-san knows?" Ayako questioned. I met her gaze and nodded.

"I went to her first and she helped me, she disagrees still about Naru not being told but she keeps my secret and loves to babysit them." Ayako nodded understandingly.

"Well girls I'm off to my fiancée before he gets worried. Be there tomorrow morning at 9." Ayako said before she left. I was sure Ayako was trying to get me jealous, trust me to get it the wrong way round. It was marriage then kids. I clapped my hands together and Reira and Reagan looked up at me with bright brown eyes.

"Shall we have a bath then?" Reira squealed in delight, but Reagan looked at me with horror and tried to make her escape, until I caught her.

"No you don't misses, its bath time." I dragged her through the bath and successfully managed to wash her hair and done it much quickly with Reira, after both were placed in bed after the long day. I relaxed myself in the bath, I wondered if Naru would accept Reira and Reagan it would be nice to have helped, especially since Reira had a weak body, trips to the hospital were normal for us. But I could never have imagined Naru being a father to the girls; I only wanted to protect them. I was nervous about meeting Naru, but at least Reagan and Reira would be safe from rejection and ghosts. _I am doing this for Ayako_ I told myself as I slipped into bed.

* * *

I left my children with Madoka at 8:30am and had a teary goodbye from them. I hated to leave them, but there safer with Madoka than with me. I wish she had knew where I was going, I have learned over the past few years to lie better and had told her I just needed a break for a while and luckily Madoka expected that at one point, with me being a single mother and all, and it happened to be luck she was on holiday when she came to Japan to see her nieces. I worried about Reira the most, throughout the train journey to Naru's office. Madoka had assured me that she would call if anything happened to her, but somehow that didn't seem to help. I sighed and took the last coroner around to Shibuya and stopped fixing my appearance, I wondered if they would all recognise the stranger with long brown hair and long boots and a brown skirt. I took a deep breath and walked around as Bou-san attacked me with a hug, that's when I knew everything was normal.

"Mai-chan, I missed you! I hear your bringing guests to our wedding. A boyfriend perhaps?" He wiggled his eyebrows as I brushed.

"It's a good surprise." I promised and looked around and saw my old family. My ex-boyfriend stood by the van, in deep conversation with the usually tall Lin-san. It was like the old times.

"Where's John and Masako?" I questioned the two.

"John's on his way and Masako is somewhere in America." I nodded and flinched when I saw Naru make his way towards me.

Ayako whispered "stay calm." I nodded to her as he approached me with Lin in toe.

"Naru, you haven't changed at all and Lin-san neither have you. I heard you had started a relationship with Mad-Mori-san." I said quickly correcting my mistake. Lin nodded and Naru was about to open his mouth, then John appeared. I went to hug him as he blushed.

"If we are all done with greetings, shall we get going?" Naru questioned icily, glaring at me. I followed everyone inside the van. I would have risked a phone call to Madoka, had Naru not been constantly watching me. My mobile rang and I hurriedly picked it up.

_"It's Madoka, Reira went for her nap and Reagan has just destroyed my kitchen."_ I chuckled and spoke softly.

"Tell them I love them. Please contact me if anything happens." I said politely before hanging up. Before Bou-san would say anything I turned my head away.

"Boyfriend" I mumbled for him to hear. Bou-san smirked and Ayako looked at me concerned as I flashed her a smile and nodded. We sat in silence the rest of the way to the short trip that was a good sign, if Reira needed me, I could get to her quickly. The shrine was beautifully kept, decorated in bright reds and whites and newly cleaned. The house was an average size and we were given the daughter's room Yui and Ui's bedrooms to sleep in, because they were staying somewhere else. I hopped out the van and took a deep breath of air in my lungs and looked around the place.

"Tanyamia-san, the equipment" He said so sincerely, I thought he was trying to annoy me. If he wanted to pretend that everything was all right that was fine then.

"Yes sir." I took my turn in pulling the heavy monitors into the medium-sized room and was luckily give the chance to do room temperatures with Ayako.

"Do they miss you?" Ayako questioned as I wrote one of the temperatures down. I smiled at her.

"Nope, Reira is sleeping and Reagan has burned down Madoka's kitchen." Ayako chuckled as we continued our round.

"He's trying to act like nothing happened between us." I said as we want through the hallway.

"Let him, Mai it will all come out eventually and he'll have to accept he made a mistake with you."

"I highly doubt it." We returned to base to hear Lin-san and Naru arguing. I settled myself on the coach.

"Ma-Tanyami-san tea." I stared at him dumb-struck and stared at Naru for moments and he started back.

"You're kidding right?" I managed to choke out.

"What part did you think I was kidding about Mai? I am paying you to do so." I walked to the kitchenette around the corner. I missed my daughters.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I noticed there were now quite a few fanfics with Mai's children and I realized they were either all boys or boy and girl so I decided to do twin girls. The reason there names are so different will come out later.**


	2. 真実 The Truth

**Hey and too answer my very first reviewers question. Reagan has a higher IQ than what Reira is because she takes more of her father. But there is a catch...**

* * *

**真実 The Truth**

Naru and I hadn't spoken for the past few hours. I had wished he would say something, something sweet to me like he used to, but silence was my answer. I never had studied him closely enough to see the bags under his eyes, there was a broken nail on his right hand and his shirt seemed to be a little more grey than black. I was worried for him, regardless of what he had told me to do three years ago; he was my daughter's father and was what mattered to me, most.

We had officially arrived here two hours ago and not much was happening. The equipment was working and Naru would demand tea and I didn't complain and Ayako began to talk about her wedding as Bou-san grew annoyed at it all. John didn't seem to mind much, but did flinch a bit, every time she told us every detail of her dress. I got up from base with a sigh and made my way to the kitchen to find some task to do. I was never this quiet at a haunted house it was too unusual. I didn't get to see the shrine, because Bou-san had set the camera up in there, so I decided to go and see what it was like. Stepping outside to the fresh sunshine was uplifting as I made my way to the shrine and gazed at it. I would have to remember to take Reagan and Reira to a festival when I got back. Reira would like all the delicious food and Reagan would love to wear a Kimono. There was a young boy pushing away all the leaves with a rake.

"You must be Ren-san? Your Okaa-san mentioned you are usually here." The boy gave me a smile. Enma-san was a beautifully blonde haired woman who loved to use the traditional rules of such an old use and made her son, Ren-san do it, it was usually her two daughters, Ui-chan and Yui-chan that do it but, due to their current danger in the house. They were moved to like with their Oba-san.

"Okaa-san said you would be here. You're with the ghost hunting team right?" I nodded and took a seat on the three shrine steeps.

"I'm sorry about your sisters, but my boss is very good at what he does and he'll hopefully solve it." I said to him as he stopped to look up at me with bright hazel eyes.

"I hope so, because you're our last hope. I wanted my wife to move in with me as quick as possible, but it's not safe for her here." He grinned as I turned away blushing. He pulled out a white cloth and dusted some of the leaves away.

"So which one of them is the boyfriend? The really tall one or the one that's always getting hit." I chuckled.

"None of them are my boyfriend. I don't have time for a boyfriend lately. I have a lot to handle."

"I take it you don't have kids then? I had wished Ui would have been my daughter, the way my Okaa-san treats her is bad."

"Your Okaa-san seems like such a nice person thought." I nodded and he looked at me surprised.

"Okaa-san has changed a lot over the last few weeks. After Otou-san passed away, she rants her angry out on Ui and she takes a lot of abuse. That's why I hope when this is sorted, everything will turn back to normal and my wife will be able to move in. Yui and Ui adore Sora."

"Has anything else strange happened lately?" I questioned as Ren-san dropped the rake and walked over to me.

"Well… it depends by what you mean strange. Before the attack of Yui and Ui, we never fought anything like that was possible. We all thought it some serial rapist that had done the same to those six other girls s-"I cut him off.

" Wait! There have been six other girls before Yui-chan and Ui-chan were attacked. Your Okaa-san only mentioned four to our boss." He snarled.

"Okaa-san thought the other two girls faked it to get compensation from her and never fought of them as victims, so she never mentioned them. But they two girls, I think their names were Keiko-san and her younger cousin Minami-san were the worst off all. They were covered in bruises a lot worse than that my sisters suffered."

"Did they report it to the police?" I asked.

"Of course they did. But found no evidence of man around our property, but the younger cousin committed suicide two weeks later. She was suffering from nightmares and harming herself and then another thirty-year-old woman went missing. We could see no link in the pattern because, the first girl Cross Keiko had just turned twenty and her cousin was only eighteen, we thought it was teenagers so we never thought of anything happening to my sisters. I mean Ui is only two years old, she was only badly bruised by Yui was raped, like the elder girls."

"What about the other woman? Was she as young?"

"Sawako Yuri was a horrid woman, but I would never wish that one any woman. She was the same age as the other woman who was thirty".

"This is so strange." I murmured and stood up to go. I thanked Ren-san for the information and went back to tell Naru. The corridor was breezy when I came in and all the windows were open._Strange _I thought to myself. This was far too quiet, to be normal. Then I heard an ear piercing scream and ran towards the direction, but something was tugging on me and when I looked back nothing was there. I tried again but the same thing happened. Then I felt a compress on the back of my head and then the world went black.

* * *

_"You would knock a person out Gene." I scowled as he appeared in front of me smiling in delight._

_"Mai, I didn't knock you out." I felt dread in the pit of my stomach and an image was laid out in front of me as my limp body lay in the hallway as a maid came down the hallway and began screaming as she rushed forward to look at me. But then Ren-san rushed down the hallway to see the commotion and then I saw Naru and the picture was gone._

_"What happened?" I questioned to Gene as he pointed his finger to the right and looked at another scene of my daughters, playing with Madoka._

_"Reira, Reagan, Gene how did you know about them? I was trying to protect them, please don't tell Naru about it._

_"Reagan is very much like Naru." I nodded in agreement as they disappeared and I turned to face him._

_"She is very strong willed and loves to protect her sister, but can easily snap at you and becomes quiet. But she loves Reira very much, because she's always ill." I whispered sadly._

_"Mai my nieces are lovely children and we can talk about them later. But you need to watch this." He then faded again and I was watch Enma-san and Ui-chan. Enma-san was growing angry at Ui-chan because she could not do it right. Ui-chan ran out crying as Enma-san gave a sigh and let her go. Ui-chan ran down the hallway, she could hear footsteps coming after her and I followed her down them, all the way shouting to her, that she could come back. Then I saw it, It was a hollow man, he grabbed the child and pulled her away around to the back of the house screaming, the man was possessed as he reputedly slapped the child. I felt the tears slip my eyes and then Yu-chan was there crying and screaming against the same man, telling him to stop it because it hurt, telling him she was scared. But he went on and hurt her like he had hurt many people and left her lying in the car, distraught and ran off. More tears fell from my eyes, who would ever do this to innocent children? I swore I would find out._


	3. 私を覚えなさいRemember me

**私を覚えなさい****Remember me**

I woke with a pounding headache and an anxious Ayako, by my side. According to Bou-san, I had been asleep for a good few hours, I keep thinking about my dream. Those poor girls and Ui-chan was the same age as Reagan and Reira, I clenched my fists, if anyone had ever done to that to my children, I would happily stay in person for that evil mans murder. Naru was really bugging me about if I had had a dream or not, I eventually told him the truth no sympathy from him about the poor children at all. A spirit was in this house and it was vengeful. I checked down at my watch, it read 8:15, that was good the girls would be safely tucked up in bed, fast asleep.

Naru sat at the monitors as Bou-san leaned over his shoulder, hovering with boredom. The silence in the base was suitable, after having a child you later realise that having silence in the house, doesn't happen very often, so it was bliss. Well it was until the lights began to flick back in forth.

"Everyone still where you are." Naru's stoic voice broke through us all as the lights went completely out and we stood in darkness. I knew the crying that made the walls wail was that off Yui-chan, her cries and pleads replaying thought-out the dark house. I was furious at myself and at the owner of this house, not doing anything. The cries were too much for me as I sluggishly feel to the floor as the lights flickered on and a woman, running through the hallway in an orange kimono. My rage was uncontrollable now; I didn't know what I was doing.

"Is everyone alri-"I stamped up and her and glared at her as she flinched back and looked through me.

"How could you? Minami killed herself because of your selfishness. I told you that Minami was suffering so much." Tears were forming "And you done nothing, when you could have done. Now my precious Cousin is dead and you are responsible!" I yelled, what I was saying? I felt a hand on my arm and glared angrily at Naru as Enma-san irrupted into tears, as I turned around to her.  
"You think you have the right to cry, you old hag! You murdered us and you are responsible for what happen to the other woman felt. The pain I felt in my dead heart was a lot more than what you are feeling. Be happy your daughters aren't dead yet." I screamed at her as I felt more force, pulling me back from the woman.

"John…" murmured Bou-san next to him as Naru pulled my further away from the woman as I slashed around, trying to get away.

"You're a failure as an Okaa-san and a familiar as a wife! It was no surprise that I found your husband cheating on you, lady." Enma-san's head snapped up at me. I heard talking and something soothing, as my anger erupted like a volcano and heard a crack of glass behind me and turned to see, the window was cracking and I could not control the power surging through me as I let out a scream and blacked out.

* * *

_"Why does this only happen to me?" I whined as Gene appeared again and smirked at me gently._

_"How are your powers coming along?" I flinched as he gave me a sour look again and turned away._

_"I was possessed and how would I know that would happen, but did Enma-san's husband really cheat on her like Keiko-san said?" I questioned as he done his usual and showed me an image. Enma-san had hired Keiko-san and her younger cousin, like Ren-san had said and one day when Keiko-san was hanging out the laundry and she was an elder man, leading a young man through the maze, at the very back of the house. But Keiko followed them around the exit of the maze and saw the two men. I blushed looking away as they had a passionate kiss and saw Keiko gasp in surprise at Minami as she giggled watching the two intimate men._

_"Minami, he's married! How can you he on her with um….another man?" Keiko questioned her cousin as she slid further out to see._

_"Don't know, but Keiko, we should mind our own business here. We were lucky enough to get a job and they take good care of Yuzuki here. We owe this family a huge debit as it is. Keiko shrugged and as the two men, walked out from the maze and Keiko suddenly dragged away Minami and they returned to work. The image faded as quickly had it appeared and Gene was there._

_"So, Keiko-san and Minami-san caught Enma-san's husband having an affair, is that motive to attack them and who is Yuzuki?" I questioned as Gene shook his head._

_"Mai, you have daughters what lengths would you go to protect them from harm?" He questioned and disappeared into the distance._

* * *

People were shouting and yelling my name, but I was tired so I choose to ignore themand try to sleep peacefully.

"Tanyamia-san will be fine; she'll be exhausted from using more power than she should have." The narcissist spoke. I should be outraged at Naru, for telling me to abort his only baby at the time, but I somehow can't be, but that would solve nothing would it?

"But should she really be sleeping this long?" Bou-san whined at him as I tried to force my eyes open, but nothing.

"Tanyamia-san has only been asleep for 28 hours, this is considered normal for a medium with her amount of power, to over exert herself." Lin-san answered. A medium? I wished now, I had been the ordinary secretary, that makes tea and watches monitors and reads files. I wondered what my daughters, would be doing right now? I hoped they were happy and Gene's question lingered my mind _"What lengths would you go to protect them?" _I forget how considerate Gene is to other people's feelings. Naru should be there, be the Otou-san that my children needed and love them, like he should. I had never expected Naru to come back from England and he did, for me. Our relationship was so magically, dinners at restaurants, dates in the park, and freaky cases in the middle of it all. I didn't look at my time with Naru as a mistake, I look at the time we spend together as wonderful, but I don't know if I will ever forgive him, then I told him I was pregnant. That's why I left to protect myself from being hurt and protect my little bump at the time, Tokyo was a cruel and scary place to me for the two years I stayed there, I tried not to remember that thought, too many bad things happened in Tokyo. The struggling to get by, being all alone, the dirty flat, and the horrible work I would have to do, just to get by. My daughters got me through all that thought, there smiles remind me of how much I love them.

My eyes opened slowly, sometime later to find Naru and Lin-san in the base. I rubbed my head and pushed away the blanket off of me.

"Naru, I'll speak to you later about well….what happened. I need to make a phone call, I'll be back soon." I said, running of down the hallway and stepped outside to watch the rain pelted down. I pulled out my phone and dialled the numbers.

"Madoka, its Mai. Can I speak to them please?" I pleaded as I heard some shuffling around.

_"Okaa-san, I miss you!" A tiny voice squeaked into the phone, as I smiled._

"I miss you to Reira, very much is Reagan there too?" I questioned.

_"Okaa-san, will you come home soon?" Reagan's voice said._

"Okaa-san will be home as soon as possible, are you being good for Madoka-chan? I hope you are."

_"Okaa-sannnn" They moaned in unison. _

"I love you so much, ok? But I have to go now. I miss and will be home soon, I promise." I spoke to them, they muffled goodbye as I wiped a stray tear and turned around to my shock to see Naru.

"I see you easily went along with life, after us." He spoke as I watched the rain, pelt down.

"What did you want me to do? Act as if nothing had happened? I had to go get away from everything." I whispered into the rain.

"Why did you come back then?" His words cut through me, like ice as I turned to look at him.

"For Ayako's wedding. I promised a long time ago, I would be a bridesmaid."

"Things have changed, since then Mai and I don't expect you to be back doing this as a full-time job, now you have returned."

"I have other priorities inmy life, other than you Naru." I finally snapped at him. "I have a boyfriend, a good job and am going to college this year, hopefully." I successfully lied as he stared through me with those blue eyes.

"You have become a better liar over the years Mai. But you're not good enough to lie to me and never will be." He walked away with that as I let the tears fall, how could this be the same man that I fell in love with, three years ago? My Naru was gone and replaced with a robotic copy. The Naru, that would hold me and tell me everything would be fine, where was he now? Because I missed him, so much.

I composed myself more and walked back into base and caught Naru's eye as I did and we exchanged no words at all, as I relaxed on the sofa as Bou-san caught me in a hug. I looked up at Ayako and she smiled.

"Osama-san has arrived." John announced as he entered the room, with Yasu on his right and perched himself on a chair across from Naru.

"Tanyamia-san, I want you to watch over Enma-san's too young children, and when they return and do not leave them."

"Wait! Why is Ui-chan and Yui-chan returning to the house, when the ghost still hasn't been exercised." I exclaimed at Naru as bedding eyes watched us.

"Because Enma-san feels they have been gone far too long and want them to return as quickly as possible." Ayako answered.

"But it's dangerous here for them…" I trailed off.

"They'll be safer, the quicker we exercise the spirits." John-san said to me, reassuring as I sent him a smile.

"Tanyamia-san" Naru's voice cut through "I expect you to guard these children; I do not want you sleeping on the job." I glared at him.

"I would not have to watch over children, if you had done your job and solved this case already." Silence filled the room.

"Mai-chan has grown braver over the past few years." Yasu grinned at me and high-fived me, Naru's glare did not go unnoticed however. I done as commanded and went to meet Ui-chan and Yui-chan in the games room.

"My name is Mai and I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I promise." I said to the gorgeous little girls. Yui was like a doll, dressed in a beautiful kimono with flower patterns on it and Ui sat silently, playing with a doll. They gazed up at me as Ui had begun to cry and Yui snapped at her. I pulled the little girl onto my lap.

"Yui-chan, you shouldn't shout at your sister." I scowled her lightly as she looked at the floor.

"But Okaa-san says, I have to do that if she cries, because Ui is always crying and Otou-san is not here to keep her calm." She summoned up.

"You miss your Otou-san Ui? I missed my Otou-san too. I lost him when I was a little girl and I still miss him, but you have to be brave for him?" Yui-chan nodded in agreement as the door swung open to reveal Ayako, holding a huge camera in her arms.

"Naru, says to set this up in case anything happens." Ayako said as I smiled and nodded at her.

"You and Naru talked didn't you? Naru is yelling at everyone in base for stupid things. What the hell happened with you two?" She questioned lightly as Ui-chan jumped off my lap.

"I grew up."

* * *

** I did not spell check this at all, so sorry!**


	4. どこかに – Somewhere

**どこか****に****– Somewhere**

After securely checking that Ui-chan and Yui-chan were tucked up in bed, I made way back to the case to find Bou-san and Yasu, bickering with each other across from Naru, who was engrossed in a book, nothing unusual there. I collapsed on the chair next to Bou-san with a sigh.

"Kids take a lot out of you huh? I'm worried now." He spoke slowly and Yasu and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Got something to tell us have you Bou-san? I was wondering why Ayako had wanted to rush the wedding." I hinted as he turned red and placed his hand over his mouth. Yasu snickered.

"Ayako, just found out, act like you don't know." He hissed to us.

"Well Congratulations anyway. That's why Ayako must have been so busy all the time." I teased as he shuffled my hair.

"Aren't you a little young to make jokes?" He scuffled and Yasu laughed and went back to reading. I was happy for Ayako and Bou-san, there baby would be so cute! And it would have a great Mama and Papa.

"You and Ayako will be great parents Bou-san. Ayako was really great when I needed someone there." I didn't realize what I was saying and got strange looks from everyone in the room, even Naru.

"What I mean is, she was there for me, when I needed her because of um… well she helped me through a tough time with um...Chiaki-kun." Everyone looked at me that was the worst convincing lie I had told. But luckily no questions where questioned and we spoke for a few minutes.

"Ne, Naru, did you find out more on Keiko-san? I forgot to mention the stuff Gene told me yesterday." I had clearly struck a nerve as he became frozen for a second and Bou-san and Yasu saw that as their escape and made their way to the door. Traitors.

"You still speak to him?" He asked very quietly to me and walked towards me with ice cold eyes.

"I speak to Gene all the time. Even when you left for England, he was there and spoke to me and left we broke up." I concluded, flinching away from his glare. We were getting off target here.

"Anyway, Keiko-san and Minami-san caught Enma-san's husband with an um…lover and they mentioned someone else, Yuzuki? But they seemed like runaways the way they were talking, but they said they didn't want to tell anyone what they had seen because they were lucky enough to be here?" I told him as he sat next to me on the couch and I jumped back a bit more and made space, then an awkward silence and Naru sighed and looked up at me with sad ice.

"What happened after you left? Did you just move to Tokyo and begin a new life there until Matsuzki-san contacted you?" I froze for a minute.

"I had to get away, I was distraught over everything and I didn't want to be around you after you said something like that. I found a place in Tokyo, it was hard work then. They were the worst times I remember." I told him, blinking back a few tears.

His fist clenched. "I searched for you. I thought that I had made a mistake and wanted to start everything over, but you were gone and I thought you had left me, so I gave up and-"I cut him off.

"- went on like nothing ever happened. I get it and know I'm back, you expect me to welcome you with open arms?" His face was blank as he reached out to touch my hand as I stared into his eyes.

"Why can't you admit you made a mistake? Telling me to get rid of _our _child and it killed me. That was out baby!" I cried, pulling myself up and away from him and let the tears fall as he stood more alarmed.

"I didn't make a mistake Mai, and will not regret the decision. How would we have supported a child? And you where only seventeen at the time? None of us would have been able to give it a good life." My breathing became irregular and my knuckled became white.

"Don't you dear tell me that was the only option? I would have given everything up for that baby and Naru you don't understand the value of that child to me. I told you because I was scared and happy and I knew that baby was growing inside me and you wanted to kill it!" I yelled as he tried to grab me and I pushed him back.

"I am so glad, that we meet again because it shows how different we really are and we shouldn't be together."

"Mai…" He whispered and made a final attempt backwards, against the wall as he moved forward.

"When you look at Ui-chan what do you see? Just a hurt little girl? Did you ever consider that you could have a little girl that age right now? Did you think of that, so don't tell me you were right, because you weren't and sooner or later, you will regret it." I promised from him.

"Ui-chan is a client's daughter, Mai nothing more. I advise you put your emotions in check. She'll never be _our_ daughter and never will be." I screamed in frustration as I heard a crack on the floor.

_"Mai, you need to calm down right now or you're going to injury yourself."_ Gene said in my head as I controlled my breathing. Naru looked up in surprise.

"Before you ask, your brother taught me that and he actually cares about how I feel. I can't believe I thought you changed." I exclaimed to him. There was a creek at the door and I turned to see Ayako, Lin-san and John looking at us clearly startled by our fight.

"Are we interrupting something?" Questioned Ayako, looking back and forth from the two of us.

"Were done talking Ayako, Naru just made me see that it was a mistake to come back here, Ayako after your wedding, I'm going home, there's nothing left here for me here anymore." With that I held my head high and walked through the beading eyes and into the bedroom that Ayako and I shared. I then lay on the pillow and cried.

"Mai," Ayako's voice was quiet. "What happened with him? We only came to base, because we heard shouting." She sat next to me on the bed as I curled into her.

"He thinks he was right not to have the baby and says he won't regret that mistake ever and Ayako, I thought he had changed, but he's just the same. I was stupid enough to think that he would even recognise Reagan and Reira as his own." I cried as she patted my back.

"Mai, I know that you know about our baby. But Mai, not all children need an Otou-san. Reira may be sick a lot but that doesn't stop you from loving her does it? Or the same when Reagan is behaving badly? You have enough to love them for Naru and yourself." Ayako soothed as I wiped the tears away.

"Now come on Naru has gone out with Lin-san, so he can calm down a bit. We should focus on the case." I nodded and followed her out of the bedroom with silence and returned to base, there was no use trying to cover my swollen eyes, everyone had heard us shouting and they looked sympathetic when I returned to base. I heard voice down the hallway and when Yui-chan appeared in the base of the door, eyes were covered with tears.

"Mai-chan, he's coming back for me!" She shrieked and ran into my arms, dazed as I picked her up and Ren-san ran looking dazzled.

"Sorry Mai-san I don't know what happened, she froze and just kept running away from me." I stroked Yui-chan's hair.

"Onee-san, I saw him, he's here the gardener person it was him. He told me he would catch me. I'm scared and Ui-chan is scared to. Please don't let him hurt me." I smiled down at her.

"No one will hurt you Yui-chan." I promised.

"Ren-san, I suggest you go and contact the police about this and keep Ui-chan and Yui-chan next to you at all times." John recommended as I began to feel dizzy; hastily I stood up and gave Yui-chan to Ren-san and placed a hand on my head. Then the banging on the walls began and the room was swaying as darkness filled the place and there was a huge bang and then silence and there was an awful scream and a loud crack sound as something through me against the wall. I could vaguely make out a fizzy figure and pushed it out of the way, before one of the lamps collapsed, the loud noise next to me, must have been it falling and there was more screaming as I let out shriek as something sharp pierced my hand. How could it be so dark? I'm scared and I don't know what's happening and Naru isn't here and everyone is so quite now.

"Some of the lights have fallen and something else I think is everyone alright?" Bou-san yelled, from somewhere.

"I'm alright." Yasu yelled as there was some, moving about, around the room.

"John? Mai? Ayako?" I could hear John and Ayako yell something and I felt something dropping on me and then, something tucked my leg as I tried to remember how to breathe as something was coming closer to me. Please stop! There was a hand on my shoulder and I left out a scream and everything started all over again, the banging and screaming, I managed to crouch to my knees and put my head on my knees, I didn't want to hear this, I couldn't hear this.

"Mai" I heard the normal cold voice, Naru was here, but I couldn't look, I heard some gasps and a light scream as footsteps came towards me an arm pulled me up as, I felt light break through my eyes, but a cold hand was placed over my eyes.

"Don't open your eyes." He warned as he pulled me into him and I breathed in the smell of his clothes. He pulled me further and further away and out in the hallway I was sat down on something.

"Mai, I am going to tell you to open your eyes, but don't scream." I done as I was told and found Naru crotched in front me and there was a lot of people in the crowded hallway.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered looking around and settled my eyes on Naru.

"When the activity happened, the lights all broke, and when the loud noise, you heard was something what fell, every close to you."

"Something held onto my leg and my hand." Then I understand why everyone was in the hallway and they were giving me strange looks, I was covered in a crimson colour, all over my clothes, I bit back a scream.

"A body fell from one of the roof panels and if you were a closer, it would have fallen on top of you." I looked around and saw no one around.

"The police are just arriving, and Ren-san took away managed to take Yui-chan away, before she saw it. Matsuzaki-san was injured, but not too seriously, thanks to you pushing her out of the way and John will need some stitched apart from that everyone is with the police, right now." I said nothing; I kept looking at the blood that covered me and my eyes widened and I buried my head back into my hands.

"Mai, you need to get up and change. The police don't need to take your statement until tomorrow." I tried to move, but my legs just couldn't budge and I felt myself being lifted and didn't have the energy to argue with him to put me down. Ayako was already, deep in sleep when I got there with Bou-san watching her. I heard a loud gasp from him as I was laid down.

"Is she conscious?" I wish I weren't. I was so exhausted with everything that had happened, I wanted to sleep through it and dream about my daughters and Gene and even Naru. Fantasy was so much easier than reality.


	5. おびえた子供 – Scared Children

**おびえた子****供****– Scared Children.**

I cried a lot that night, thankfully Ayako was deeply asleep, and so she didn't hear my sobs. I felt the need to cry and let it all out, I just only realized how much I have cried on this case so far and we are nowhere near solving the actually thing. I didn't wake until late in the afternoon and when I woke, Ayako also remained in bed. But the waking I got wasn't a pretty sight, with the words engraved in blood in the mirror 'WHY DON'T YOU TRY DIEING? ' I didn't even have the energy to run away screaming to everyone, I whipped it off, thinking it was some sort of prank and turned to look in the mirror, I got into the shower and enjoyed the warm spray, helping my aching muscles and washed my hair and lay in the shower, enjoying the quiet. I towelled myself off and re-assessed my condition as I flung on a pair of jeans and a tight, long sleeved cotton top. The only mark, showing was the one on my hand. I put a small amount of make-up on to cover the bags under my eyes and pulled my soaking hair into a tight boodle, I couldn't care less if it was fluffy and untamed later. I checked Ayako and she seemed fine.

A young maid sent me to the new base, because the old one was being used as a crime scene where the body was found, last night. When I arrived at base, Bou-san and John looked started and cleared a seat for me as I sat between the both of them; as usual Naru and Lin-san had disappeared.

"How you feeling Mai? You still look a little pale." Bou-san asked concerned as I shoved away from his hands.

"What did I miss?" I questioned to them both.

"After you and Ayako-san, where asleep, Lin-san found about more about the ghosts haunting here. The one that possessed you was Saywari Keiko; she was a nineteen-year old runaway and her younger cousin Uimika Minami left with her in search of work, to support their Minami's half sister, Yuzuki-chan. The violent ghost last night is believed to be Sawako Yuri and the body that was found last night is Saywari-san." John said as I sat back with a huff and thought about what Ren-san had said. _Sawako Yuri was a horrid woman._ I wondered on about that.

"Have you found anything more on Yuzuki-chan? I remember in my dream, they spoke about supporting." I asked.

Bou-san shook his head. "The staff and Enma-san only know of a young girl that they brought with them and stayed in the same room as them, they have never actually seen the girl." He replied as I sat with a blank face.

"What about Enma-san's husband?"

"Osama Haruka died three years ago and left everything to his daughter, Ui-chan and another mysterious person, Korsou Yuuki. Enma-san claims that she doesn't know anything about this Korsou Yuuki. We also found about Osama-san's lover who was a gardener here and he claimed to be having an affair with Osama-san, but didn't do it out of love, he says he was blackmailed to do it, because Osama-san, knew about his secret. Ijime Blair was fired five weeks ago." Bou-san finished as I stared at him.

"So we know nothing about, Korsou Yuuki or Yuzuki-chan and nothing about Sawako Yuri? That's so strange." I thought out loud as a loud thumping noise, came down the hall.

"Where's Naru and Lin-san?" I finally asked.

"They going to call Mori-san to come and help out with the research." As soon as his words exited his mouth, I was frozen with fear. Madoka was here? I heard the footsteps come closer and the door swung open to see a smiley-faced Madoka. She grinned at me awkwardly and followed Lin-san and Naru into base, which didn't even spare a glance at me. That was a good sign, because right now, I was twisted with all sorts of emotions, running through me. John jumped of the sofa at the bark of Naru's voice and Madoka, slid to take a seat and pressed something into my hands, I gazed down. Car keys.

"Naru, I'm going to go make sure Ayako is ok?" I said and left, but there was no need to as I dumped into her halfway up the hallway.

"Madoka is here." I hissed to her as she stared through me.

"Where are the children?" She whispered as we walked up the hallway and through the front door. I flashed her keys as she gasped and we ran out to a blue van, parked outside the gate, I sprinted and opened the door and nearly collapsed, my daughters weren't here, I climbed into the car, searching for any trace of them in here as Ayako tapped my back and I got out the car and saw my angels. They were with Yui-chan, Ui-chan and Ren-san, playing on the grass near the shrine. Reagan's head popped up as I came running over to her.

"Okaa-san!" She yelled, grabbing everyone's attention as I ran and picked her up. She smelled so good and was real and right here. I pulled Reira away from the flowers to see me as she smiled at me.

"I missed you" Reira exclaimed as I released her and Reagan as Ayako snickered and sat on the grass, looking a little pale. Yui-chan and Ui-chan looked up at me and walked over to.

"Mai-chan is your Okaa-san?" Yui-chan directed the question more at me then, the girls.

"Yep, these are my precious girls. They stopped for a visit, because I missed them very much." I spoke to her and looked at my little girls; I had missed them so much! Reagan's messy black hair was lying on her shoulders and Reira's brown hair, was tied up and they both wore watching dresses, how cute!

"Okaa-san, Madoka-chii said you hurting?" Reira questioned as I smiled down at her and picked her up, placing her on my hip.

"Okaa-san doesn't hurt, when Reira and Reagan are here to give her cuddles." They giggled as Ren-san came forward and I turned to see Ayako.

"Oba-san!" Exclaimed Reagan as I turned and began shaking her, gently as Ren-san came over and began shouting things as a few more people arrived.

"Mai-san, you need to watch the children. And go inform your team." I was left in a difficult position.

"Ren-san I ca-"I began as a Reira cut me.

"Will Oba-san be ok?" I looked at Ui-chan and Yui-chan as well and turned to them and grabbed Ui-chan's hand and pulled her along as Yui-chan trailed behind with my four-year old as I ran into base.

"Bou-san, Ayako has collapsed, Ren-san is outside." I gaped as he made way to the door, I noticed Madoka's gasp as everyone made out of the room, accept Madoka and I handed her Reira and pushed forward Reagan.

"Madoka, you have to get them out of here right now! It's not safe here." With hasty goodbyes my daughters were off in the girl as I comforted Yui-chan and Ui-chan.

"Those your children Mai-chan?" Yui-chan asked, making conversation.

"Yep, that's my babies, but you mustn't tell anyone you seen them. It's a secret ok?" They both nodded as Naru returned to base, glaring at me.

"Shibuya-san" Naru turned at the sound of Yui-chan's voice. "Is Ayako-san alright? Mai-chan said she'll be ok?" Naru's gazed turned to me as he realized something.

"Where are the other two children that were with you?" I felt sweat beginning to fall from my head.

"They were Ui-chan's friends and since Ren-san didn't want me to leave them, I brought them all with me and Ma-Mori-san took them home." I said very quickly. Ui-chan jumped of my lap and walked towards Naru and tucked his trouser leg and he glared at the child and Ui-chan let out the biggest smile at him, Naru was clearly startled by it all.

"Yui-chan, take Ui-chan to go see if Ayako-san is still there ok?" I told them off as they left base in a hurry, Naru and I sat in awkward silence. I got up to go and see how Ayako was. When Ren-san came through the door.

"Mai-chan, Ayako-san has been taken to the closet hospital, if you need a ride to go up and see her later, just say because Yui and Ui want to go and see her later. I think there was something to do with her baby?" He thought for a minute, as I stared at him startled.

"Thank you for the offer, Ren-kun. I'll wait for Bou-san to call me and see how things are and then I'll let you know. Ayako won't die so easily." We chuckled in harmony as I felt a dark aura from behind me, I sighed and with that Ren-kun left me to deal with my most favourite person ever - Naru-chan. I could feel him towering above me.

I turned around. "Yes Naru?" But no words came from, his mouth. He just stared at me.


End file.
